A Dream Come True
by the-hippie-whittlers
Summary: What happens when Freddy and Jason chance to meet one dark night? Blood shead, passion, or both? Written as a special request from Vanessa.


It was a crisp cool autumn evening. There were no stars that night only a large yellow moon that gave off a dismal amount of light. This made it extra difficult for Sarah to locate the door knob on her old brown front door. She gingerly opened the front door, wincing as it squeaked on its rusty hinges and carefully stepping inside as to remain undetected by her parents she went straight up the carpeted stairs and into her room. As she closed her bedroom door she finally exhaled. It had been a great party down at the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake (there was something extra exciting about dancing on a floor that had once been stained with blood) but now Sarah could feel her eyes drooping and she was all too happy to shuffle into her bed.

She didn't even bother to change as she drew up the covers. As she was about to drift off into dream land she heard a strange noise, like someone tapping at her window. She tried to ignore it but it at last she got up and went over to her window. The night was still and there was only blackness outside, but still she felt as if something wasn't right. She stared harder into the night trying to make out anything. Although she never made out any figures she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. As she turned away to walk back to her bed she swore she was something gleam out of the corner of her eye. Like the light of the moon being reflected off of a mirror or a frozen lake or a knife blade. She was able to push these thoughts out of her mind as she got into bed once more and succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep.

Suddenly she was in total darkness. She reached out her hand into the inky blackness only to painfully recoil as her hand was scaled by super heated steam. Where was she? The only noise she could hear was that of the steam and she became aware of how warm it was in the room. She was dying in her heavy coat and scarf so she threw them off. But still this was not enough, she felt as if her body might melt into a pool of liquid any second. She kicked off her shoes and socks and pulled of her sweater so she was clad only in her jeans and undershirt. As she was about to remove these also she heard what sounded like faint laughter and froze. It started growing louder as the source of the evil cackle approached. At the same time lights started flickering on in the distance. Sarah could see the elaborate maze of pipes that she was trapped in. Even if she wanted to run, she had no idea of what direction to go in. The laughter stopped just as mysteriously as it had begun and the only sound was that of the steam once again.

"Now, now, you think this little strip show will change my mind?" A voice whispered into Sarah's ear, "I can't be persuaded that easily, especially not by people like you." She whipped around to face but there was only empty space behind her.

"You're just a slut. The only thing you deserve is to die." Sarah clutched her chest as she felt a sharp pain like she had been sliced by a knife. She wrapped her arms around herself and in doing so she also felt her arms entwine something else like she was hugging an invisible form to her body.

And just like that she was back in her bed. It was only a bad dream. So then why did her chest still sting? She looked down to find her sheets sticky with crimson blood. She tried to cry out only to find a hand force itself over her face.

"Shhhhh. It's alright. Daddy's here now." The sickeningly sweet voice cooed. "I'll make it all better." Tears fell from her cheeks, mixing with her blood, as she felt four sharp implements being thrust into her torso. She stopped struggling as the gleam of life left her eyes and her skin became pale. Freddy smiled at the scene before him. He always got the job done. This bitch had even had the guts to pull him into the real word and yet look at her now. She's nothing more than a pile of meat.

He was still bathing in the glow of his kill when he heard a window slide open behind him. He turned to see a tall muscular man in a hockey mask climbing inside the room. Freddy observed as he worked his body skillfully through the tiny window frame and then took a few steps to into the room. He cocked his head at the man and bloody bed before him as if he didn't quite understand what had happened. Realizing this Freddy sighed and gestured to the lifeless corpse.

"You're too late Jason. She's mine now. Better luck next time." The masked man hung his head low and let out a disappointed grunt. Freddy frowned at Jason's reaction. He was happy he had earned this kill and yet he felt bad at disappointing Jason. He took a few steps closer to the dark figure and sighed.

"Awww, don't be like that. You'll get the next one. This one wasn't even that much fun to play with." Still Jason didn't raise his head to look at the man addressing him. Suddenly Freddy had an idea.

"Come on," he motioned for Jason to join him on the bed, "let me show you something that's even more fun." Jason perked up a little at these words and, curiosity getting the best of him; he trudged to the edge of the soiled bed and sat down.

"First let's get this thing off," said Freddy as he gently removed Jason's mask revealing his withered flesh. "Much better. Now come closer." Jason scooted over to Freddy so that their legs were now touching. He gazed quizzically into Freddy's eyes eager to see what would come next. Freddy raised his hand to Jason's face and gently took his chin. As he did this he leaned over and pressed his burned lips to his passionately. At first Jason was startled by this but he couldn't move. Eventually, the pleasure overwhelming him, he kissed just as intensely back. Jason parted his lips and let Freddy's tongue into his inviting mouth. As his tongue explored the moist depths Freddy let his hands fall to Jason's chest. He caressed him over his shirt, Jason's moans inviting him to roam lower. Painting, Freddy broke their kiss to catch his breath. He looked the other man up and down once and then twice, taking notice of the bulge forming in his tight denim jeans. Spying the discarded hockey mask on the bed he smirked and picked it up.

"You know Jason" he winked, "I think it might be more interesting with the mask on." He nodded to himself as he affixed the beat up goalies mask back on the decaying face.

"Yes, much better. So much scarier. So much sexier." Freddy crooned as he removed his own red and green striped sweater and then set to work on Jason's t-shirt. He set to work licking and teasing the hardened nibs on Jason's chest as his hands fumbled to unzip his fly. Carefully he removed Jason's stiff member from his undergarments and set about stroking it. He felt Jason put his hands on Freddy's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. At his Freddy frowned and released his grasp on Jason. He could tell these hands were becoming a nuisance so he looked around for something to restrain them. He didn't see any chord or rope, only Jason's abandoned machete laying next to the girl's body on the bed. Humph, he grunted as he simultaneously picked up the weapon and used it to push the corpse off the bed so it landed with a thud on he bedroom floor. He scooted over to center himself on the bed and Jason followed him. With his free hand he took up Jason's wrists and pressed them into the wall over the head board. Before Jason could protest he drove the machete into Jason's palms, pinning him to the walls. Freddy smirked at the helplessness of his partner. His only wished that Jason still had some blood in him so that he could see the crimson waterfall trickle down his arms. He dipped his hands in one of the pools of blood on the bed and smeared it over his captive's arms.

"That's better," he thought, "Now to continue this little show." Jason's shirt was long gone and his pants and boxers were around his calves. Freddy swiftly removed these garment, leaving his hefty black leather boots on. He them removed his own clothing so that only his hat and glove remained. The sight of Jason so helpless aroused him more than he has ever been before. He couldn't control his own hand as it reached toward his groin and started stroking himself. Every so slowly he lowered himself over Jason's manhood; hovering for a second over it before swiftly impaling himself onto it. He laughed as he felt Jason tense his body and closed his eyes to focus on the burning pain in his bottom. He started moving up and down on Jason's stiff shaft and as he did so he lightly traced the knives that protruded from his glove over the curves of Jason's body. With each pass of his blades Freddy increased the pressure. Jason whined as the knives penetrated his flesh, making deep marks in his taught abs.

Next Freddy turned his knifes on himself. He wrapped his gloved hand around his meme; at the same time stroking himself and letting the knives graze his belly. Never before had he so much pleasure radiating through his body and from the noises Jason was making he assumed the same was true for him as well. He felt himself drawing near the edge and quickened his pace. The bed frame squeaked and the mattresses made squishing noises as Freddy's knees dug deeper into the blood soaked sheets. Jason arched his back and moved his hips in a vain effort to increase the sensation. And then Freddy was falling over the edge and his last action before he was overcome by the blinding whiteness was to pull the machete out of the wall. Freddy's body went taught as his seed spilled onto his glove covering the knives and dulling their shine. This was too much for Jason who was also sent into orgasmic bliss as he hugged Freddy tightly in his arms. They both lay limp in each other's embrace bathing in the afterglow as they tried to catch their breath. Finally as their fluids cooled Freddy pealed himself away from the man below him. He took his clothes off of the floor and hastily put them on. He looked over to Jason to see him still sitting nude on the bed. He gathered up Jason's garments and handed them to him.

"Well, it's been fun. But Daddy has some more work to do today," Freddy smirked as he watched Jason stare at the girls ridged body on the floor.

"Cheer up baby. We'll meet again, I promise. Whenever you dream I'll be there." He bent down giving Jason one last kiss on his masked forehead. As he withdrew his face Jason looked up into his eyes. Freddy tilted his head, taking one last long look at Jason's bloodied mask. As he did so his mouth relaxed, not into his usually evil smirk, but into an actually smile. For the first time since he had been killed he almost looked human. This warm expression on Freddy's face overwhelmed Jason and he threw off his mask and embraced Freddy to himself, roughly pushing their cold lips together. At was at this moment that they both realized that neither would ever let go.


End file.
